a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to select-shock control apparatus and method for a vehicular automatic transmission in which a transient hydraulic pressure of a clutching element is released when a selector lever is shifted from a vehicular running range such as a drive (D) range to a neutral (N) range.
b) Description of the Related Art
In each of conventional vehicular automatic transmissions, a clutching hydraulic pressure has only been drained from a clutching element to be released when a selector lever is shifted from a vehicular running range such as a drive (D) range to a neutral (N) range and no transient hydraulic pressure control is particularly performed.